fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way
Summary Formed in a far-off nebula alongside stars, from interstellar dust and magic, the star spirit known as Wren was born alone. Much of her early life was spent soaking in the magical energies contained in the nebula, gradually becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually, she departed the nebula to roam the galaxy alone. Most star spirits spend their lives alone, and Wren was no exception. She did little else other than occasionally use her great magical power to protect others, spending most of her time exploring. Her power attracted curious witches to her, and, eventually, she was offered a position as an officer for the Transgalactic Witches’ Association. She accepted it, and, over time, gained increasing fame and power. Eventually, she arose to the position of the Galactic Witch of the Milky Way following the death of the former witch. During her time spent as a Galactic Witch, Wren - now taking the nickname Milky Way to reflect her position and power - visited the nebula of her birth, finding a newly formed star spirit, Kyarne. She raised her, taking on a position as an older sister, giving her younger sister the support and companionship she had lacked. And when Kyarne became old enough to support herself, Milky Way let her go, proud of what she had done. Appearance Due to her nature as a star spirit, Milky Way's true form is just a mass of energy in the shape and size of a star. However, to properly interact with other races, she shapeshifts into smaller, more sensible forms for personal interactions. When dealing with earthlings, she tends to take on the form of a tall, lean woman with dark brown skin and messy bubblegum pink hair, like that of her sister. Her hair is longer, with wavy bangs pushed over to one side. She often puts it up into a high ponytail. Her hair has creamy brown streaks, and is quite sparkly all around due to her astral nature. She has bright-bluish purple eyes, and is surrounded by a perpetual starry aura. Milky Way is nearly always dressed up in fancy, flowy dresses, with a soft spot for lace-up ones. As a witch, she typically wears a large witch hat to go along with her dresses, and combat boots. Many of her clothes are adorned with constellation patterns. Personality Milky Way is, although good-natured and altruistic, immensely haughty and arrogant, a trait that has only intensified throughout her long life. Millennia spent cleaning up significantly weaker threats has left her bored of combat, though she still craves the potential of a new, intense fight with a dangerous opponent. She is loud and proud of it, taking pride in her position and basking in the attention she gets due to it. She is, in fact, the root of many of the embellished tales and stories regarding her accomplishments, which she is quite proud of. Due to her arrogance, she tends to look down on others. She is smug, confident, and smooth at all times, never faltering. Due to her long life, she finds that little things entertain her that much anymore, though she craves what she still finds entertainment in dearly. She enjoys showing off and is incredibly stubborn. She gets irritated when others get attention over her, though she makes exceptions for her loved ones. Milky Way unabashedly over-exaggerates her battles and accomplishments for further fame, and her somewhat eccentric behavior has made her a fairly popular figure. Still, at heart, Milky Way is kind and gentle. She gets emotional easily, and cries often. Although much more proactive in galactic affairs, she is happy to take a backseat role in Kyarne's life. She is extremely proud of her little sister, which she makes known often. She is good with kids, and with people in general, due to her charm and good sense of humor. Although her overconfidence gets to her at times, she takes her job as Galactic Witch very seriously, and is very protective of others, particularly her family (which would comprise of Mariposa, Kyarne, and EQUINOX, along with EQUINOX's own family) and those who cannot protect themselves. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Milky Way, Wren, among many others. The "Galactic Reaper" Classification: Star Spirit Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old. Date of Birth: ???? Height: 6'3 Weight: Stellar ---- Likes: Attention, fighting strong opponents, sugary foods (especially cereals), challenging video games Dislikes: Being ignored or brushed aside, boring people, sour milk, losing Affiliation: The Transgalactic Witches' Association, and the Greater Good Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, can manipulate celestial bodies (including herself) and draw upon the power of their movement, Black Hole Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Sealing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Energy Absorption (Can absorb magic, radiation, and cosmic energy), Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (is just a mass of magic and stardust; highly resistant to conventional physical damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from ambient magical energy) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and ultimately defeated Galette, and absorbed a supernova without any substantial increase to her power) | At least Galaxy level (All Galactic Witches are capable of destroying and recreating the galaxies they preside over, and Milky Way is stronger than the average Galactic Witch. Dead End Galaxy hits with the force of the galaxy's movement, while Ultima is capable of destroying the galaxy with ease). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to quickly travel interstellar distances and keep up with Galette) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than Base Deleter, capable of quickly traversing intergalactic distances) Lifting Strength: Stellar (A literal star; stronger than Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, also a literal star) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class (Each one of her blows carries this degree of power; can easily chain Dead End Galaxies together) Durability: Solar System level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Low Multiversal (Can create small parallel universes, teleport into other dimensions, and affect things from other universes) Standard Equipment: '- The Big Dipper:' A large, ornate magical staff, topped with a crescent moon fashioned from a piece of the cosmos. Due to this, it is imbued with powerful cosmic magic, and its form, shape, and size can easily be changed. Its immense power allows it to be used in shaping the stars - the magic it carries is sufficient to warp the structure and location of solar systems. Although Milky Way usually keeps it in its normal form, she often transforms it into a scythe. Intelligence: Supergenius. Milky Way is an immensely talented, experienced, and knowledgeable mage who has amassed a wide set of magical abilities throughout her long, long life. Such a long life has also been conductive to her combat skills, granting her a mastery in strategy and martial arts, capable of at the very least holding her own against the likes of Observer, Mariposa, and SOLSTICE in combat. With millions of years of experience, she has defeated thousands upon thousands of threats to the galaxy, starting with her famed victory over the tyrant Galette. Her magical mastery is enough to meet the many requirements for her ranking of Galactic Witch, and she is often called away from her position to aid in other situations across the universe. Weaknesses: Milky Way can be very overconfident at times. Key: Wren | Milky Way Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a being born of magic, Milky Way has a natural magical array, which has only been further developed by her magical studies and martial mastery. With millions upon millions of years of experience and research, Milky Way’s array is of near unparalleled quality, spreading throughout the near entirety of her soul and seeping even into her body. Her nature as a star spirit means that it is capable of easily producing, discharging and storing large amounts of magical energy. It is capable of recovering from damage at a fairly fast rate, as well. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a star, Milky Way can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Milky Way’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel intergalactic distances. Radar: Milky Way’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Milky Way’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Milky Way’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a star spirit, Milky Way’s body is composed more out of magic than any conventional physical material, and powerful magical defenses are a part of her body. Due to her nature as a magical being, her physical blows are just as powerful as her magical ones. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Milky Way is in legitimate danger. ---- Star Spirit: Milky Way is a star spirit, a magical being born of stardust and magic, nurtured in a nebula just like any star, but energized with magic to become a being of willpower and life. Due to this magical nature, and a predominantly magical physiology, Milky Way is highly resistant to conventional physical attacks, which simply pass through her magical body. *'Regeneration:' Milky Way’s body is really just a mass of stardust and magical energy, and she can thus regenerate from basically anything by absorbing or producing more magic and stardust. She can regrow limbs and even reform her entire body if need be. *'Shapeshifting:' As a being of magic, Milky Way’s appearance and body are entirely up to her, allowing her to freely change their appearance as she pleases. Almagest: A spiritual and physical martial art that channels the motion of celestial bodies. Due to her nature as a star spirit, Milky Way has a natural proficiency for Almagest, heightened to a mastery by the time she has put into it. As with many of her magical arts, Almagest is very powerful in her hands. In Almagest, technique, timing, and positioning are key to take full advantage of its powers. When used properly, Almagest gives the user a heightened awareness of their cosmic surroundings, enhanced physical capabilities, and access to a variety of specific techniques. By channeling the motion of planets, Milky Way can back up her blows with the force of their movement through space. This is the most simple and basic application of Almagest. It is more effective and the energy needed to use it can be gathered faster the closer the planet is to the user. *'Sense:' Through Almagest, Milky Way has a heightened awareness of her surroundings, even on a cosmic level. This allows her to use Almagest to its fullest potential due to an in-depth understanding of cosmic movements. It also allows her to keep track of faster than light movement, which would normally be impossible. *'Spacewalking:' An advanced Almagest technique in which one attunes themself to the subtle tugs and pulls of the universe. With enough practice, one can manipulate these forces for flight. Normally, users of this would only be able to fly for short periods of time. Due to Milky Way’s mastery of Almagest, however, she can easily use this technique to its fullest potential, and can essentially use it without limit. *'Dancing Star:' A fairly advanced series of Almagest techniques, and one unique to star spirits. As Milky Way is a star, and thus a celestial body, she can channel the force of her own movement into every single one of her attacks without much difficulty. This does typically involve a lot of moving around to properly build up force for Almagest, however, leading to its name. *'Dead End Galaxy:' A high-end Almagest technique in which the user channels the force of the rotation of the entire Milky Way Galaxy into a single devastating blow. It requires some time to properly prepare - the user must sync themself with the rotation of the Milky Way to properly call upon its power, and must spin themselves to deliver the blow. Despite these drawbacks, it is still incredibly powerful. *'Hundred Heavenly Fists:' An Almagest technique where Milky Way draws upon cosmic forces to power the speed and force of her attacks. This effectively allows her to launch a ridiculous amount of high-speed punches and/or kicks in a single second. Cosmic Magic: Milky Way’s natural magic. Due to her status as a star spirit, she is a natural source of cosmic magical energies, allowing her to call upon powerful cosmic forces through magic. The most common use of cosmic magic is channeling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. Milky Way has a natural awareness of and connection to other cosmic and magical sources, allowing her to easily navigate through the depths of space. In addition, if need be, she can draw upon cosmic energy from her surroundings, strengthening and empowering her in times of need. She draws greater amounts of strength from stars and nebulae; the older and more powerful the star, the more power it grants her. *'Galaxy Mantle:' Milky Way near-constantly armors herself in a thick layer of cosmic energy, the only real clue of its existence being her perpetually starry aura, and, at times, a sort of starry cape wrapped around her neck. The layer is nearly completely protective in nature, and can also be manifested as all sorts of cosmic projections - most often, a pair of starry wings. *'Heaven Descent:' Milky Way can use cosmic magic to summon large meteorites from the depths of space. She first detects them through her powerful cosmic senses, and then pulls them towards her target at increasingly high speeds. She can summon multiple meteors at once, and can even use planets for this purpose if she wants to. *'Spaceweaving:' Milky Way’s mastery of cosmic magic is enough to allow her to easily manipulate the fabric of space itself. This has a wide variety of applications. Through the creation and erasure of space, Milky Way can create large pocket universes, with their own laws separate from conventional physics. She can shape the fabric of space into powerful attacks and barriers. By creating or erasing space between things, she can cause their position to alter - she primarily uses this to quickly close gaps by erasing the distance between her and her opponent, or vice versa. She can erase the space that makes up objects to erase them from existence, or create space within them to push them apart. *'Black Holes:' The most lethal of all gravitational powers. Through a combination of Spaceweaving and gravity manipulation, Milky Way can deform spacetime to create a black hole, a region of space with such great gravity that even magic and light cannot escape; in fact, nothing of any speed can escape its grasp, as time slows the closer one gets. :Once someone is past the event horizon, escape is extremely difficult, and cannot be accomplished through traditional means. Spacetime in a black hole is curved in a way that means every path leads back to the singularity. Escape is possible through sufficiently powerful magic, preparation, or teleportation; however, a black hole’s crushing force is almost always enough to overwhelm any magic. :The infinite, crushing force of a singularity is enough to force a lethal amount of Reality onto virtually any mage, and even if they somehow survive, they will still be compressed into an infinitely small, helpless point. *'Ultima:' Milky Way’s ultimate spell, a massive burst of cosmic energy powerful enough to wipe out the Milky Way Galaxy. Due to this, she’d only ever use it in an otherwise hopeless situation, and although she can limit the collateral damage it deals, she can’t mitigate it completely. Therefore she usually attempts to use it far away from everyone else. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antimatter Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3